Tomato Face
by shoophone13
Summary: Connor and Kevin have just moved into their very own Manhattan apartment. It's warm, Connors face is red, and Kevin keeps provoking tiny blushes and calling Connor "Tomato Face".


"That's the last one." Connor McKinley said, out of breath and flushed, setting the last box on the floor in the main living space of the new apartment. He groaned, having no place other than the floor to sit. Their furniture wasn't due to arrive until the next morning.

Glancing around the room, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, taking in the sight of all the boxes, some stacked, some pushed into corners. Their entired lives tucked carefully, piece by piece, inside. But when his gaze stopped wandering, he smiled, eyes falling upon the only thing among the boxes that really truly mattered.

Kevin Price, his boyfriend of two and a half glorious years, beamed at him, slipping to sit on the floor at his side.

"Can you believe it?" He asked excitedly. "We're finally here. And in our own place! This is what we've been dreaming of forever now!"

Connor couldn't help but laugh breathlessly, leaning over to capture the others lips with his own, silencing the younger male. Kevin was eager to accept, smiling against his lips with a gentle hum, before pulling back slowly, wrapping his arms around Connor and pulling him.

"It's so hot, though." The auburn male replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The humidity in New York during the summer wasn't what he was used too.

"You are a bit flushed, aren't you? Your face is red." Kevin chuckled, pecking Connors lips again, even as the elder male swatted him away. "Lets get the window open, Tomato Face." The nickname made Connor pout.

"I hate it when you call me that." He grumbled, but Kevin was already on his feet, his hands grasping Connors, hoisting him up off the floor.

"Oh please, you don't hate it." The younger of the two scoffed. "You know I think it's adorable when your face gets all red, from blushing or being flustered or hot."

"I can't even help it though! It's because I'm so pale." He huffed again, helping Kevin slide the window up.

"Hey, look! I didn't notice before, we have access to the fire escape here." He was leaning out the window, looking at the slatted metal platform and ladders that made their way down the six stories to the ground. Sliding the window up further until it wouldn't move anymore, Kevin leaned further out before climbing out onto the escape.

"Kevin, be careful!" Connor said, his voice going up just a note. Kevin laughed.

"I'm okay, babe. Come on out." He stuck his hand back through the window, holding it out for the dancer to take. Connor chewed on his bottom lip and hesitated a moment, but reached out to take his lovers hand slowly. Climbing through the window, he held tight to Kevin's arm, watching his feet carefully as he moved to sit with the other in the small space on the fire escape.

Kevin smiled once Connor was settled, their eyes meeting, his arm moving to circle around the elder males middle, holding him steady. Connor smiled back a tiny bit, leaning to rest his head against Kevin's shoulder. The younger male kissed his forehead.

"We should really be putting away the things that we can." Connor sighed gently.

"But this is so much nicer." Kevin hummed, looking down at the other again. Connor tilted his chin up to meet his eyes and smile, the other bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. His hand moved to cup the brunette's cheek lips parting ways to allow tongues just the tiniest taste, making his cheeks flush again. "God your beautiful." The younger male murmured softly, nibbling gently at Connors botom lip.

The redhead blushed further, earning him another smirk of satisfaction from his boyfriend, and another mumble of the nickname 'tomato face'.

* * *

Connor awoke early, sticky with sweat and over all just exhausted. Rolling over on the air mattress in the middle of the livingroom floor, he tried to kick the blanket off of him, but a pair of arms circled tighter around his middle and drew him closer to the bare chest behind him. Even in the uncomfortable heat, he couldn't help but smile.

Turning in Kevin's arms earned him a groan from the other, and he brought their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. Once their lips parted, the younger males eyes fluttered open to look at him, and he smiled.

"What time is it?" Kevin asked, voice full of sleep. Connor checked his phone before settling against Kevin again.

"Eight fifteen." This earned him another groan, the younger males eyes shutting again. "No. Don't go back to sleep. The movers are going to be here in an hour and a half."

"But I'm tired." The other whined in return. Connor chuckled, shaking his head as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"You are a child."

"You are a tomato face."

Connor glared, causing a grin on the others face.

"It isn't my fault you make me hot. You're like a human electric blanket."

"Oh, I make you hot, huh?" Kevin questioned, smirking still. Connors brow raised. The younger male leaned forward to kiss his neck, nibbling a tiny bit before letting his teeth rake slightly over his pulse point, causing the redhead to gasp, before swatting him away.

"No. Not now." He said sternly, earning him a pout from the other. "Maybe if you're lucky once the movers have left and you've helped me properly get the house in order." Kevin huffed at this idea too, but let go of him.

Connor got up and pulled some clothes from his suitcase, putting them on. Why bother with a shower? There was too much work to do anyway.

Arms circled him from behind as he pulled his shirt down completely, a now dressed Kevin standing behind him.

"I love you, Con." The other whispered. Connors cheeks flushed a tiny bit again and he smiled, turning in Kevins arms so he could meet those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you too, Kev."


End file.
